When In Scotland Be a True Scot
by WAG2002
Summary: DOI 2012 Tour. Features Torvill and Dean and many of the other DOI skaters: Four of your favorite men go all Scotish in kilts


Just a short little story that came to me, after i dream i had about Chris in a Kilt. Hope you like it

* * *

It was the last week of the Dancing on Ice tour and a few of the male skaters, pros and celebs alike had a plan. It all started when Matthew Wolfenden decided he wanted a kilt.

"Come on guys it could be fun" he said one evening in the dressing room.  
"I'm game" Sean replied  
"What the hell" Sam said "do you think we could get Chris to agree?"  
"Get Chris to agree to what?" Chris said joining the lads in there dressing room. All eyes turned to Matt.  
"We have an idea for out last night in Glasgow and thought you might like to join us"  
"Oh?"  
"Shut the door" Matt said.

Chris shut the door and listened to Matthews's idea. It was a good idea, not one that he would have thought of himself but it was something he thought could be fun.

They agreed that Saturday Morning they would all head out nice and already to put there plan in motion.

* * *

"Good morning Gentlemen, how may I help you today?" Greeted the elderly shop owner.  
Matthew explained what they wanted.  
"Aye, that won't be a problem. Let me take some measurements and we can have everything ready by tomorrow morning"

The shop owner took everyone's Surname and showed the gathered skaters a few examples of his work.

They left the shop in high spirits and headed back to the rink. A few people asked were they had been, but no one told.

* * *

The following morning, as promised, four parcels were delivered to the hotel. Each box was plain brown but tied with a beautiful tartan ribbon and on a small label was written a name. The manager of the hotel delivered each package to the intended person and wished them luck for that days shows.

As usual the shows were a great success, the audiences were loud and fans appreciative.

Once back at the hotel the four men met and opened there box together. Inside each was a note from the owner and a simple diagram.

"These are brilliant" said Matthew "the girls are going to love it"  
"That's what I'm worried about" said Sean

Chris sat at looked at his box, it had seemed like such a good idea but now he wasn't so sure.  
"You alright Chris?" asked Sam  
"Yeah, just thinking" He said, he lifted his head and said "If we are going to do it properly you know what that means don't you?"  
The other three men looked at each other, letting the meaning behind Chris words sink in.  
"I'm game if you are" Sais Sean, besides I think Jodeyne'll get a kick out of it"  
"Sure why not" agreed Sam and Matthew.

The plans were in motion. After the last show on Monday they would all head back to the hotel for the after show party. They had hired one of the function rooms at the hotel so there would be plenty of time to get ready.

* * *

Most of the people of the tour shared a room, but Chris was one of the exceptions. He woke up really early most mornings and there weren't many people willing to put up with that, but he didn't mind he liked having his own room to go back to. It certainly came in handy today as well, the three other men all met in Chris room at 530pm to change.

Jayne and Karen went down to the party together and were both surprised to see that Chris wasn't there yet. "Wonder were he is, thought he'd be the first here" said Jayne.  
"Me to, while we wait you fancy a drink?"  
"Sure"

Jayne and Karen made there way to the bar were they were handed a free glass of Champagne to get the party started. They were soon joined by Jodeyne, Jorgie and Matt Evers. It didn't take long before all the cast and most of the crew were there. Jayne looked at her watch, it was almost 630pm and there was still no Chris.

"Has anyone seen him?" Jayne asked  
"Not lately" Matt said  
"Sean went to find him for something but that was over an hour ago." Jodeyne added.

Jorgie looked at her phone "I got a text from Sam, 'the boys are coming, get the camera ready' what is that meant to mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Karen said.  
They all mulled over what it could mean until Matt noticed the double door open.  
"Oh My God" He said, at this all eyes in the room turned to see the site before them.

Clad in Day Kilts of different Tartans, white knee high sock with black shoes and plain t-shirts stood non other than Christopher Dean, Matthew Wolfenden, Sam Atwater and Sean Rice.

Jodie let out a wolf whistle while Karen and Jayne almost chocked on there wine, before bursting into laughter.

"Not exactly the reaction we were going for" Chris whispered to the others  
"Just be carful of any…." Sam began but was cut short by a wayward breeze. All the kilts lifted as if they had a mind of there own. The men were not quick enough to stop there exposure.  
"It's nice to see ya all being true Scott" Laughed Andy Whyment

There was a flash from somewere and then Jorgie was seen giggle and running for the door


End file.
